


En silencio

by lemniscata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscata/pseuds/lemniscata
Summary: Como cada mañana desde hace casi diez años, Harry Potter hace su visita a San Mungo, esperando el día en que el silencio también lo envuelva a él.





	En silencio

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todo lo que les suene conocido le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. No gano nada al escribir esto.
> 
> Advertencias: Mención de gore y violación. Slash (relación chico x chico). Si te incomoda alguno de estos temas, te recomiendo presionar atrás y buscar otra historia.

Harry entró a la cuarta planta en San Mungo, saludó a Alice y Frank Longbottom quien estaban acompañados ese día por un cansado Neville y una pequeña Annie de cuatro años, hija de este último. Solía coincidir bastante con su amigo, tanto que ambos solo se hacían un asentimiento y seguían con su rutina. Ya habría otro momento para hablar.

Esquivó a su antiguo profesor de Defensa que cada día le ofrecía un autógrafo y apenas le dio una mirada al padre de Luna antes de llegar a una camilla que estaba al fondo, al lado de una ventana.

Draco Malfoy vestía la túnica que le daba la calidad de enfermo y observaba distraídamente hacia el exterior. Estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama, con las manos sobre el regazo y el mutismo de siempre. En sus dedos brillaba el anillo familiar de los Malfoys y una argolla de oro con un pequeño grabado de enredaderas, misma que Harry llevaba en símbolo del enlace que tenían.

El auror se quedó de pie a unos metros, observándolo. Pequeñas arrugas surcaban el rostro pálido y aristocrático de su esposo, llevaba el cabello corto, del mismo modo que lo llevaba desde que la guerra había terminado. Sus ojos grises estaban fríos y con el deje de locura que desde hace diez años lo acompañaban. Toda el aura de Malfoy demostraba que su mente estaba muy lejos de ese lugar.

Harry suspiró para sus adentros y, como tantas veces, tomó asiento en la cama, al lado del rubio sin llegar a tocarlo. Draco, al sentir el cambio de peso en el colchón, giró el rostro hacia él. No había reconocimiento en su mirada. Tampoco era algo que esperaba, había perdido la esperanza desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de Magda —susurró Draco, su voz ronca, algo titubeante, demostraba que había sido usada hace demasiado tiempo.

Harry asintió y Draco, con el mismo aire ausente, volvió a mirar la ventana. Era lo único que obtendría de él, al menos hasta el año siguiente.

Había sido difícil. Lo seguía siendo. Ver al slytherin que siempre había tenido una lengua afilada y un brillo malicioso en su mirada ser rebajado a eso, un ente perdido en su propio infierno, consciente solo del tiempo para decir aquella pequeña frase antes de volver a retirarse a un lugar donde nadie más llegaba.

El estado de Draco tenía un carácter más psicológico que mágico y hace mucho tiempo que todos los sanadores habían dejado de intentar sacarlo de su locura. Los padres de estos habrían querido tenerlo en la Mansión, incluso Harry había querido tenerlo en casa, pero hace tiempo que se habían resignado a que el mejor lugar para él era aquella ala en San Mungo.

La demencia era una de las consecuencias de la guerra, personas que superadas por sus vivencias habían abandonado el mundo real para refugiarse en fantasías o en el pasado. Draco no era un paciente complicado. Nunca hablaba y se dejaba hacer dócilmente, pero, como muchos, tenía recaídas mágicas que requerían la supervisión de especialistas para que no causaran estragos, especialmente en la noche, cuando las pesadillas surgían y las mentes les hacían creer que los horrores que habían vivido seguían estando presentes.

Al principio, Harry había pensado que Draco se recuperaría, había pasado por mucho como para que ahora se rindiera, pero la mente era frágil y Malfoy había estado en una mala posición en la guerra.

Cuando no tenía alguna misión, cosa que rara vez pasaba siendo Jefe de Aurores, iba a visitar a Draco por la mañana, se quedaba un par de horas con él antes de volver a su rutina.

El día en que Draco había perdido la cordura, Harry había perdido también una parte de sí. Sus amigos insistían en que debía dejarlo ir, conocer a otras personas, encontrar a alguien a quien amar de nuevo, pero él no podía. De la misma forma en que había odiado con pasión a su antiguo compañero lo había amado. Su relación siempre fue difícil, con pocos felices de que estuvieran juntos, incluso sus propias personalidades habían chocado incontables veces, pero el cariño que se tenían había superado todas las pruebas… Todas menos aquella.

Harry aún podía recordar cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Habían sido días ocupados dentro del cuartel de aurores, tanto que no le había dado demasiado importancia al comportamiento extraño de su esposo, pensando que algún negocio o sus padres habían estado de nuevo tocándole las pelotas.

_ Había sido de madrugada. Harry había llegado cansado y luego de una cena silenciosa se había ido a dormir. No supo qué fue lo que lo despertó, pero al girarse y ver que el lado que ocupaba Draco no solo estaba vacío, sino que con muestras de no haber sido usado aquella noche lo hizo levantarse. _

_ No le había tomado mucho encontrarlo en el despacho. Un lugar que habían adecuado para que Draco pudiese trabajar en casa cómodamente, a diferencia del resto del hogar, los muebles allí eran finísimos, demostrando todo lo snob del dueño de aquella habitación. Contrario a lo que sería común, el hermoso escritorio de caoba no estaba al centro de la habitación, sino que empotrado contra una pared que tenía una gran ventana. Draco decía que le gustaba levantar la vista y encontrarse con el agradable jardín que allí tenían. _

_ El despacho estaba a oscuras, pero la luz de la luna y el pequeño fuego de un cigarro encendido le permitieron descubrir a Harry la presencia del slytherin cerca de la ventana. Había movido las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio hacia un costado y se había sentado en la parte libre en la posición de indio, tenía el hombro y la cabeza apoyada en el alféizar, el tabaco sujeto elegantemente en una mano y entre las piernas una botella medio vacía. _

_ Harry se había acercado y había corrido la silla para tomar asiento, observando con preocupación a Draco, notando sobre la madera un cenicero repleto de colillas, el olor a tequila y los ojos rojos e hinchados de su pareja. _

_ —Hoy es el cumpleaños de Magda —había susurrado con voz ronca y arrastrada, producto de la cantidad de nicotina y alcohol que había consumido. _

_ Harry guardó silencio. No sabía quién era Magda ni por qué era tan importante como para llevar al contrario a agarrarse una borrachera y un posible resfriado. _

_ —Mi madre siempre me dijo que cuando tuviera misiones tratara de evitar en lo posible saber algo de las víctimas, que la harían humanas, que me traerían más pesadillas de las que ya tenía. _

_ El moreno asintió, fijando su vista en el cigarrillo que se consumía solo, Draco parecía haberse olvidado de su existencia. _

_ —Intenté hacerlo. Era difícil, porque a veces llegaban magos y brujas que yo había conocido, torturados, asesinados, suplicando el perdón del Lord… _

_ La guerra había sido un tema que no habían tratado en un principio, pero ambos habían sido sobrevivientes y era algo inevitable que formaba parte de sus vidas. Conversaciones así habían tenido muchas, especialmente luego de horribles pesadillas desencadenadas por alguna fecha en especial. Draco siempre había sido más renuente a compartir sus vivencias, lo había hecho, por supuesto, pero Harry sabía que habían muchas cosas que prefería olvidar y él nunca le había obligado a hablar. Cuando lo hacía, guardaba silencio, dejando que su pareja compartiera sus temores y culpas, dándole un consuelo silencioso. Habría sido estúpido susurrar que ya todo había pasado, porque era algo que nunca iba a pasar, no para ellos. _

_ —Siempre me consideraron un cobarde. Los mortífagos, quiero decir —aclaró, dando una última calada al cigarrillo para luego apagarlo en el cenicero—. Yo también me lo creía, me lo creo. Era incapaz de levantar la varita contra cualquier persona sin que el estómago se me revolviera, sin que después pasara toda la noche llorando. Una debilidad que mi padre quería sacar a toda costa. _

_ Harry quiso decirle que aquello no era ser ni cobarde ni débil, pero no lo hizo. Si Draco estaba hablando era mejor dejarlo continuar en vez de comenzar una discusión sin sentido. _

_ —Me obligaban a ir con algunos carroñeros en sus cacerías. Para fortalecer mi carácter, decían —sus palabras sonaron como un bufido de risa amarga. Draco dio un sorbo a la botella antes de continuar—: No me enviaban a buscar magos o brujas fugitivos, no creían que fuera capaz de llevar bien la misión y no querían un estorbo. Preferían mandarme con quienes se querían divertir con los muggles, creían que así iba a relajarme, a comprender mejor la causa. _

_ El auror sintió un peso en el estómago. Draco no hablaba de aquello, se lo había mencionado solo una vez, sin entrar en detalles, Harry no lo había presionado, si ya con lo que sabía se imaginaba el sufrimiento de su esposo, no podía ni pensar lo que habría sido salir de "cacería" por mera diversión. _

_ —Era asqueroso. Odiaba tener que ir con Greyback, siempre hacía un festín y me atemorizaba que me terminara mordiendo o matando, pero los demás tampoco eran tiernos conejitos… —dio otro sorbo, acomodándose de nuevo en el marco de la ventana—. Recuerdo cada una de esas salidas, a las personas que torturaron, a las que asesinaron, a quienes insultaron. Recuerdo sus llantos, sus súplicas, la sangre… La sangre es lo que más recuerdo. _

_ Estaba pálido, más de lo normal y tenía un gesto de asco y horror que intentó evitar dando un nuevo trago a la botella. _

_ —Pero nunca supe sus nombres, sus edades, sus deseos o proyectos. Eran solo muggles y era mejor así. Me decía "mejor ellos que yo". Además no tenía que hacer mucho, tirar uno que otro hechizo y escuchar, los otros siempre estaban deseosos de lastimar, de matarlos lo más lento que se pudiese. No se preocupaban demasiado si yo no participaba. _

_ Harry subió una mano para colocarla sobre el muslo de su pareja, Draco dio un pequeño sobresalto, pero no lo apartó. Su mirada seguía perdida en la oscuridad del jardín. _

_ —Magda era muggle. Tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Iba con una amiga. Tenían mi edad y habían salido a escondidas a festejar su cumpleaños. Las encontramos en la calle y las llevamos a las afuera de la ciudad. Su amiga no paraba de gritar su nombre "¡Magda! ¡Magda!" —hizo una imitación vaga de lo que habría sido una voz adolescente y chillona, llena de desesperación. _

_ Draco terminó de beberse la botella de un solo trago y la dejó sin ningún cuidado sobre la madera, haciendo que se volcara. _

_ —Apestaban a tabaco y a tequila. Los mortífagos y carroñeros se divirtieron mucho al descubrir que era el cumpleaños de la chica. Le decían que le iban a dar un buen regalo, que una sucia muggle como ella no podría tener algo mejor que eso —su voz se quebró un momento. _

_ El rubio había sacado la cajetilla de cigarros para tomar otro, pero al notarla vacía, la había arrugado con fuerza y tirado sin ninguna consideración contra el cenicero, haciendo que algunas colillas salieran del cristal y ensuciaran el escritorio. _

_ —No hice nada, como siempre. Vi como las violaban, como las torturaban, como las hacían sangrar y sufrir con hechizos y golpes. La amiga murió primero. A Magda le agarraron manía, estuvimos horas allí hasta que finalmente la desmembraron y dejaron que se desangrara. Siempre riéndose, siempre insultando… _

_ Harry se puso de pie y abrazó con fuerza a Draco, éste se recostó contra el auror y dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo. _

_ —Tenía mi edad, ¿sabes? Justo hoy habría cumplido 32 años… Y yo la había olvidado, la había tirado a lo más profundo de mi mente, pero hoy habría sido su cumpleaños —Draco había empezado a balbucear y divagar, aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo que lo envolvía. _

_ —Hace unos días la recordé, no sé por qué —continuó, su voz ahogada por tener el rostro escondido en el pecho de Harry—. No podía sacármela de la cabeza, así que fui a la biblioteca muggle y busqué en los periódicos, sabía la fecha y sabía su nombre. _

_ Draco se apartó un poco, respirando agitado y con la mirada nublada por el dolor y el alcohol. _

_ —Ella quería estudiar ciencias políticas, ¿sabes? No sé qué sea eso, pero ella quería estudiar. Tenía amigos, tenía familia, era una buena chica, o eso decían los diarios, era querida por sus vecinos —un nuevo sollozo salió de su garganta. _

_ Harry lo hizo bajar del escritorio y lo abrazó de mejor forma, Draco se había dejado apoyar y consolar mientras los temblores se hacían cada vez más fuertes y recurrentes. Balbuceaba y murmuraba más cosas de aquella chica, pero eran ininteligible para el auror. _

_ Con cuidado lo llevó al sofá que estaba al otro lado, sentándose para luego acomodarlo sobre sus piernas. Draco se acurrucó como si fuera un niño pequeño, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de su esposo mientras dejaba salir las lágrimas. _

_ Se quedaron así varias horas. Draco de vez en cuando hipaba o sollozaba y Harry le acariciaba el cabello con mimo, esperando que aquel consuelo bastara. No había nada que decir, ¿qué podría decir? Era cierto que ambos habían vivido la guerra, pero había sido de forma completamente diferente, el auror era incapaz de ponerse en los zapatos del rubio, comprender lo que habría sido ver tortura tras tortura o tener que participar en ella. Del mismo modo Draco no podría comprender lo que había sido ese año de huida y búsqueda de Horrocruxs, de enfrentarse a Voldemort y esperar tranquilamente la muerte. _

_ Cuando la luz del sol al fin los baño, Draco se apartó. Tenía el rostro húmedo de lágrimas y mocos, los ojos hinchados y rojos, el aliento apestoso a alcohol y tabaco, una palidez terrible que resaltaban aún más sus ojeras. _

_ —¿Podrías acompañarme a un lugar? —Draco sonaba agotado, tenía la mirada gacha y un aspecto derrotado. _

_ —Claro, a donde quieras —habló por primera vez Harry, su voz traicionándolo al sonar tan temblorosa. _

_ —Voy a darme una ducha primero. _

_ El slytherin se puso en pie y caminó desganado fuera de la puerta. Harry se quedó allí, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Debía ir a trabajar, pero se sentía incapaz de dejar a su marido solo en ese momento. Con rapidez fue hasta el escritorio para tomar un trozo de pergamino y escribir una rápida nota con una excusa por su ausencia, luego salió a buscar la lechuza de Draco para así atarle el mensaje y que fuera al Ministerio. Podría haber limpiado el desastre que había quedado en el despacho, pero en su lugar optó por preparar café. _

_ Draco apareció duchado y vestido, su rostro aún acusaba la borrachera y la mala noche, pero se sentó en silencio en la mesa de la cocina a beber la taza que Harry le había puesto adelante. Mientras su esposo desayunaba, el moreno aprovechó de ir a darse una rápida ducha y a cambiar su pijama por ropa casual. Su estómago se cerraba a la idea de consumir algo, pero se obligó a mordisquear un par de tostadas. _

_ Salieron de la casa en silencio hasta la zona donde la aparición era posible. Draco enganchó su brazo al de Harry y los hizo desaparecer. Llegaron a un pequeño cementerio, la bruma aún no se disipaba y era demasiado temprano para que alguien los hubiese visto. Sin soltarse, avanzaron entre las tumbas, mirando los nombres de los cuerpos que allí descansaban. _

_ Se detuvieron cinco minutos después, era una lápida bien cuidada, con flores que habían sido puestas hace poco, pero que ya comenzaban a secarse. _

_ "Magda Anne Adams. 16 - julio - 1980 / 16 - julio - 1997. Querida hija, hermana y amiga" decía la inscripción. A Harry le recorrió un escalofrío, había algo perturbante en que la muerte de una persona fuera el mismo día en el que había nacido, como si fuera una cruda burla, como si la muerte y la vida se burlaran de aquella chica. _

_ Draco se apartó, sacó la varita y con un hechizo silencioso dejó un arreglo de crisantemos y lirios blancos. Lo vio murmurar algo y hacer una pequeña venia antes de quedarse en silencio. _

_ El sol poco a poco agarraba fuerza, iluminando el resto del lugar y dejando ver a diferentes personas dando sus respetos a sus propios difuntos. De reojo, Harry vio como una pareja se acercaba a la tumba en la que ellos estaba, se podía imaginar que iba a ser un lugar bastante visitado aquel día y no creía que Draco fuera a soportar cruzar palabra con absolutamente nadie. Con delicadeza, le tomó del brazo. _

_ —Debemos irnos —susurró, el rubio asintió de forma distraída y se dejó llevar. _

_ Apenas Harry encontró un lugar apartado de las miradas indiscretas, los desapareció para volver a casa. Llevaban encima el peso de la muerte y del dolor, tanto así que las habitaciones se sentían frías y el aire pesado. Draco se escabulló hacia su despacho y Harry optó por dejarlo solo, era consciente cuando una persona debía librar por sí mismo sus propias batallas. _

_ Cocinó algo rápido y obligó a su esposo a sentarse y probar bocado. Draco había entrado en un mutismo extraño que en aquel momento lo había asociado a la cantidad de emociones que había revivido en tan pocas horas. _

_ Muchas veces Harry había recreado aquel día en su cabeza, pensando que si se hubiese dado cuenta que aquello era diferente a todas las anteriores habría podido lograr salvarlo. Hermione le decía que no, que ese día Draco había terminado por romperse y que nada lo habría podido evitar, pero Harry, acostumbrado a llevar el peso del mundo, no lo creía así. _

_ El día transcurrió en silencio. Draco solo miraba por la ventana, sin hablar, sin llorar. Harry se había mantenido a su lado en casi todo momento, preocupado por él, pero no fue hasta que oscureció y lo obligó a ir a la cama que se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, muy mal. _

_ —Hoy es el cumpleaños de Magda —había susurrado Draco cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado. _

_ Harry se había congelado, confundido y aterrado, porque los ojos que lo miraban no eran los de su esposo, no era de la persona que había estado amando por más de diez años. Era una mirada perdida que solo había visto en los Longbottom, la mirada de alguien que había dejado de estar consciente de la realidad. _

El hombre volvió al presente cuando notó que Draco se levantaba de la cama y apoyaba su mano en el cristal. A veces hacía cosas así, como queriendo decir que no quería estar allí, que tenía que ir hacia otro lado, pero pronto toda determinación volvía a hundirse en el mutismo y docilidad de siempre.

Harry observó su reloj. Ya debía irse. Se puso en pie y apartó a Draco de la ventana, haciendo que tomara asiento de nuevo en la cama. El rubio lo miró de manera distraída y, como todos los días, Harry quiso gritar de desesperación.

—Tengo que irme, volveré mañana a la misma hora —explicó con calma.

El slytherin no reaccionó, como siempre, y permitió que Harry le acariciara la mejilla y le dejara un beso en la frente, sin demostrar en ningún momento si era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

—Nos vemos, Draco —susurró Harry, intentando no mostrarse demasiado angustiado, aunque daba igual, su esposo no iba a notarlo—. Te amo.

Se apartó al fin, sintiendo, como todos los días, que dejaba un poco de su alma en aquella cama. Se despidió del resto de las personas que allí habían con un asentimiento de cabeza y salió con paso firme de aquella ala del hospital.

No era ningún secreto que Draco Malfoy había perdido la cordura, aunque nadie sabía por qué, su mente había vagado lejos, donde el dolor de los recuerdos no podían alcanzarlo. Los cercanos a Harry Potter también sabían que ese mismo día algo había muerto en el interior de su amigo, algo que Malfoy se había llevado a su mundo silencioso sin reacciones. Pero solo Harry sabía que cada visitaba que le daba a su pareja lo rompían cada vez un poco más. Ya había dado instrucciones a sus abogados que, en caso de también perder la cordura, lo dejaran estar con Draco.

Bien era sabido que a donde fuera uno, iría el otro. Se habían perseguido por años, aunque por diferentes motivos, y siempre habían logrado darse alcance. Si Draco no volvía a la realidad, entonces era inevitable que Harry tendría que llegar hasta él.

Con un suspiro, el Jefe de Aurores se fue por la chimenea hacia su despacho en el Ministerio. Había sido otro día en el cual se había mantenido cuerdo, ¿cuántos más pasarían antes de poder volver a estar con Draco?

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
